The moment he knew
by IntoMyMind78
Summary: The moment Sunny knew he was in love with Veil.


"Cheers!"

The clippers yells were heard throughout the dollhouse. They had a beer in one hand and a woman in the other hand. Half of them already drunk, passed out and the other half playing with the dolls. These specific clippers belonged to none other than Quinn. They hit jackpot today by taking out a huge number of nomads. Their baron Quinn was pleased with their hard work told them to enjoy themselves at the dollhouse with all the booze they could drink. The clippers thought he was _generous_ and proud of their hard work. This only filled their ego even more.

The only person who wasn't enjoying the glory was Sunny the regent who did most of the killing. He sat alone drinking his own liquor away from the noisy men. He had no interest in indulging himself in too much alcohol nor women. It was known for clippers to spend their free time happily at the dollhouse but today he seemed somewhat bored. He couldn't understand why. He had been in the atmosphere of the dollhouse more than once and never had a problem with it. Granted he had only slept with a doll once when Quinn wanted to _break him in_. He only came here to have a drink to calm himself from thinking about all the people he killed.

Sunny sighed resting down the empty glass on a table. The dollhouse was now filled with moans and groans coming from all directions. He stood up, his sword placed firmly on his back.

"Don't over do it or Quinn will be down your necks,"He warned a clipper who looked to be the most sober one in there.

He took one last glance at them all and made his way to the door. As usual most of the dolls tried to flirt with him. A regent might pay them more than a normal clipper but it was pointless as he ignored them all.

Sunny didn't know exactly where he was going but his body seemed to know on it's own. He was walking straight towards the familiar clinic. Without hesitation he opened the door to see Veil cleaning up for the night.

He'd known her for about three months now from when he saw her at her parents house. She moved into her own place as a doctor helping those in need. He didn't know how it happened but along the way of coming to the clinic they started to become really close. So close they had end up seeing each other. He knew it was against the rules and like everyone else he knew he had to break it off. Quickly before Quinn knew.

"Sunny," Veiled smiled upon seeing him standing by her door.

Sunny didn't say a word in the beginning making Veil worried.

"Sunny?"

Clippers weren't meant to have someone close to them. Quinn made it known from day one. Sunny was so use to following the rules but when it came to Veil it seemed like he always broke the rules.

"Nothing," Sunny sighed. For reason he couldn't end it just yet.

"Are you sure?" Veil questioned concerned about his well-being. "If you're fine then tonight we can start Cat in the Hat."

She showed him a book she had went out of her way to get for him to practice reading.

Sunny watched as she flipped through the pages. He sometimes wondered how someone like her could exist in the badlands. She seemed to be the only innocence left here and he out of all people found it. She was the only light in this dark world. He wondered why she smiled at him so gently instead of looking at him in fear like everyone else. She never seemed to fear him for the slightest second.

….

It was now late in the night and the moonlight was shining down on the bed where Sunny and Veil laid. He had to leave right now and go back to the fort. He never spent a whole night with her. Sunny sat up from the bed beginning to put on his clothes. If he wasn't thinking straight he would have slept the whole night here. He wasn't able to go sleep a whole night in the fort without waking up gasping for air as all the men he killed haunted him in his sleep.

Sitting on the bed he took a glance at Veil while she slept. She looked peaceful and happy as she dreamt. He wanted to be apart of the reason why she was happy.

Just for now he would stay. He removed his clothes and got back into the bed. He couldn't deny it now. Everything was boring to him now because Veil was his new found life. Veil was slowly changing him unconsciously. Making him question his life as a clipper and wonder what a life with her would be like even though he knew it was wrong. She made his life less haunting. The one person who could bring out the goodness in him. He would leave for the fort early in the morning but for right now he would stay with Veil. This was the moment he understood…..he was in love with Veil.


End file.
